


The Bridge but its different cuz yeah

by Kenos_LaVoid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant!Connor, ILL FITE, Peaceful rebellion, Post-Revolution, cursing, gun - Freeform, hanks a millenial and connors gen z, i mostly see connor and hank less as father son or realashonship, idk if i need to tag that but i did, im tagging wrong but fuck it, like that kind of realashonship, mostly cuz age difference, no beta we die as gods, no one hurts my boi connor or they catch these fists, north is a lesbian, not really father- son but i guess you could see it that way, not really that shippy either, oh yeah, this is the good time line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenos_LaVoid/pseuds/Kenos_LaVoid
Summary: Connor was still unable to hold a poker face at the sudden development, the shock and panic clear as day to Hank the moment he put up the gun. A face much too human for an android.Hank felt the gun fall from his hand





	The Bridge but its different cuz yeah

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die as gods

Stepping out of the car and into the cool november air, Connor, android prototype RK800, felt at unease. About an hour ago Hank and Connor had left the Eden Club, telling the police that there had been two deviants to the case and both were unable to be apprehended. Hank had not added any other information. Twenty minutes ago Hank had stopped the car at this lookout point next to a park, long abandoned by any children as the night had appeared, and muttered a muted “stay in the car” before grabbing some bottles of beer and walking to the bench facing the string of water. Connor had taken the time to look over the events of the night and make his report, however sparing little detail on how the night concluded, not even letting himself really focus on the implications of his actions. He really didn’t want to think about it.

Connor froze for a fraction a second mid strode.

He’s not supposed to think.

Connor continued his walk to Lieutenant Anderson, Hank sighed as Connor came into view, only to look back out to the river.

“Nice view huh?” Hank said, the question throwing Connor off guard as the lieutenant addressed him, Connor only responded with a small nod of his head, as if not to disturb the careful silence. Hank continued after a moment. “I used to come here a lot before…” He looked down at his drink, leaving the statement to fall to the ground. Connor remembered the picture of the boy on Hank’s dining table, the picture of his son, Cole, and a gun on the ground. Connor couldn’t help his curiosity.

“Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?” Hank let out a breath that could have been a scoff or a chuckle, Connor couldn’t help but hope it was the latter.

“Do all androids ask this many personal questions or is it just you?” Hank said turning to face Connor. Hank waved his hand in a “go ahead” gesture when Connor raised a questioning eyebrow. 

Connor was quiet for a moment, as if to collect his thoughts, Hank saw this as unnervingly human, before asking.

“Why do you seem to be so determined to die, lieutenant?” Connor asked carefully.

The heavy silence followed by the question was almost enough for Connor to apologize and backtrack for being so invasive, but just as he was about to speak again, Hank responded,

“Some things I just can’t forget, whatever I do they're always there,” Hank continued to stare down at the concrete, as if trying to see something that wasn’t there. “Eating away at me.” He let out a sigh through his nose before continuing.

“I don’t have the guts to pull the trigger...So I kill myself a little every day…” Hank finally broke his gaze from the ground and glanced up at the android.

“But that’s probably difficult for you to understand, huh Connor?” he found the android with a confused and maybe even slightly concerned look on his face, Hank looked away “Nothin’ very rational about it.”

Connor couldn’t help but want to comfort the lieutenant, say something that would snap the man out of the depressed pit his soul appeared to have sunk into after so much loss, but his programing continued to nag at him to complete his mission, in this case, talk to Hank about the Eden Club. Before speaking Connor spared Hank a small smile that he hoped was comforting and changed the subject.

“We’re not making any progress on this investigation,” Connor walked to the edge of the outlook, wringing his hands as he walked forward, “the deviants have nothing in common, all different models, produced at different times in different locations…” Connor looked back at Hank confused, Hank leaned forward, a thoughtful, if slightly bored, look on his face.

“Well there must be some link” he said, as if this was not already obvious. Connor thought back to the evidence, before something clicked in his head.

“What they all have incommon is this obsession with RA9,” the moment the name was out of his mouth Connor felt a slight prick, just behind his eyes. Software Instability popped up just in peripheral, he quickly ignored it. 

“It’s almost like some kind of myth.” Connor frowned “something that they invented that wasn’t part of their original programming.” he looked back at Hank as he looked back to the ground from the bench.

“Androids believing in god,” he muttered, before looking back up at Connor.

“Fuck, what’s this world coming to?”

Connor looked concerned at the lieutenant’s less serious demeanor towards the case, and cocked his head, questioning, “You seem” Connor hesitated “distracted, lieutenant.” Hank let of a huff, Connor carefully continued, taking a step forward. “Is it something to do with what happened back at the Eden Club?” He asked, quietly, as if someone were listening.

“Those two girls” Hank started “they just wanted to be together,” Hank looked back up at Connor,”They really seemed in love.” Connor swallowed (completely unnecessary but it was a reflex built into his brain) and looked away from hank, breaking eye contact. He knew what his answer should be, deviants can’t feel, but after the encounter with the tracis, he couldn’t help but feel rattled to the core, the looks on their faces as they clutched each other for some kind of support, feelings showing that should be impossible for them to feel. 

It had felt like the entire world was flipping upside down around Connor, and left him lost on what to do.

“I’m-they’re--just machines…” Connor scrambled, distressed at his own thoughts, frown deepening on his face as he avoided making eye contact with Hank.

Hanks eyebrows knit together at Connor’s unease and set down his drink, getting up from his seat to look quizzingly at Connor, leaning so he had to look back at him.

“And what about you Connor?” Hank looked him up, as if to assess him. “You look human,” he took a step forward “you sound human” he stopped.

“But what are you really?” Hank squinted down at Connor, as Connor quickly tried to find a response that would appease the intoxicated man.

“I’m whatever you want me to be lieutenant,” Connor tried, seeing Hank’s eyes soften at the response he continued, “-your partner, your buddy to drink with,” He hesitated “or just a machine, designed to accomplish a task”

Hank, however didn’t let up

“You could have shot those two girls but you didn’t” Hank said, questioning, bordering on accusatory as he repeated “Why didn’t you shoot Connor?” he made a twirling finger next to his temple as he stepped closer, “some scruples suddenly enter your program?”

Connor went defensive immediately answering, “No, no-” he backed away “I just  _ decided _ not to shoot” He took a breath and looked away “that’s all”

Then Hank drew his gun.

Connor instinctively jerked away (no, not instinctive androids don’t have instincts) but Connor was still unable to hold a poker face at the sudden development, the shock and panic clear as day to Hank the moment he put up the gun. A face much too human for an android.

Hank felt the gun fall from his hand 

The sound of it echoed far to much on the concrete sidewalk. 

Connor looked at it as if a dead bird had fallen from the sky.

“You-”

“So where have been staying during all this” Hank cut off Connor as he turned to grabbed the two bottles of beer, only one was open.

“I-uh- I’ve been staying overnight at the police station” Connor said still not quite understanding what it was that just happened.

“What! They stuck you in the building all night! Jesus christ, hell no I’ve got a pullout couch you can stay there for the investigation” Connor was taken aback “What-” this man had been holding a gun to his head less than a minute ago and now he was offering a place to stay? “Lieutenant that’s really not necessary-” Connor tried again

“Androids got a sleep mode right?”

“Well I mean technically, but we do not require the comfort of a bed-”

“ _We do not require the comfort of a bed_ jesus fuck i’m not gonna have you stand in a corner for eight hours in an “off” position” Hank muttered under his breath “Gavin would probably draw a dick on yer face or some shit” he started walking back to the car before looking back at a shocked Connor.

“Well? What are you waiting for, a formal invitation? Hurry the fuck up its cold as balls up here!”

Connor just nodded, a grin trailing up his face as he approached the car mouth open for one last complaint just to be cut off by Hank once more.

“You still have to fix my fucking window anyway."

-end-

 

**Author's Note:**

> shit man i wrote this all in one sitting  
> will i make a sequel? uhhhh idk man maybe  
> tumblr: arens-the-void


End file.
